The choice
by Leannedrew
Summary: Caroline is torn between her heart and her friends, klaus' return to her life leaves her with a conundrum, how will she chose between the two, soon the choice may not be hers to make as dark forces intervene. There Will be scenes of a sexual nature, A klaroline, klefan friendship, defan and the originals story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Klaus stood staring at the dorm room door. He could hear Caroline inside, pacing the floor. His grin became more pronounced as he remembered the panicked voicemail.

"Klaus, I need you, Tyler has bit Elena. I know you don't owe me anything, especially after I sent you away, but please can you come"

It's show time he thought as he strode towards the door. He knocked sharply on the hard wood,he heard the lock turn and there she was. She looked breathtaking

"Hello love, I heard you needed me."

Caroline stared at him and gulped. Seeing him in front of her looking sexy as hell was reminding her of things she had tried to forget.

'Klaus' she said almost whispering,she cursed herself for being so affected by him.

"So where's the doppelgänger that so desperately needs my blood."

"She's in her room, ever since Damon has been gone she's needed her own space."

"Argh of course, he smirked, I can't say I'm sorry to see the back of Stefan's big brother, however I am sure the doppelgänger is devastated. Although I've always thought Stefan was the better choice, but lead the way love the clocks ticking."

Caroline vamped out the door and went straight to Elena's room Klaus following closely behind. She stopped outside and motioned with her hand,

"Elena's in there, we better be quick though Tyler bit her yesterday. I thought you weren't going to come she said looking at the floor.

Klaus put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"Before we go in sweetheart, we do need to discuss what I get for donating my blood. After all it makes no difference to me if the doppelgänger dies, in fact it's poetic in a way. The love of her life dies and she dies with him, it has a magnificent symmetry to it. Like Romeo and Juliet one can't live without the other. I came only for you, Caroline."

"What is it you want Klaus, she asked.

"I want some of your undivided attention and time, now I'm not saying we pick up where we left off as I feel that would cheapen what we have. Even though there's nothing I'd like more than to relive our time in the woods. I want you to take a chance on me Caroline, I want you to listen to your heart as well as your head and I want the chance to prove to you that we are good together."

His words made her tremble, it was what she was most afraid of. Every time she spent time alone with him he made another chink in her armour and it was only a matter of time before it broke fully. She knew Elena and Tyler would never forgive her if she truly gave herself to Klaus in anything that was more than physical.

"Ok I'll do it, you can have some of my undivided time, we can go out and you can show me what else you think we can be. But just so we are clear, I don't think our relationship will change, but if that's what I have to do to save Elena, I will.

He smiled darkly, "I think you underestimate our connection sweetheart. You fight it, but deep down you want to be mine in every way. He paused, but nows not the time to be getting into this conversation, as judging from the laboured breathing I can hear, I'd say she needs my blood quickly. "

With that Klaus vamped into the room. He took in the sight before him, she was laying there gasping for breath. He couldn't see the appeal of her, he never had. Granted he had fallen for Tatia, but that had been more about someone picking him over his brother. He saw that now. Elena did not have the lightness that his Caroline had. He knew that most of the stupid males in mystic falls had made Caroline feel inferior for most of her life. But to him it was the other way around. Elena wasn't fit to tie Caroline's boots, yet for some reason everyone valued her above everyone else.

He smirked down at her, "love that looks painfull, I fear Tyler has been a bit vengeful with that bite. Poor lad destruction follows him everywhere."

Elena looked at him with dead soulless eyes. The venom had almost fully taken over her body. He bit his wrist with the intention of letting her feed off him yet he stopped himself. The action felt almost too intimate and not something he wanted to do with Elena. He got a glass and let some drops of blood fall into it. He forced it to her mouth and made her drink it. He watched as his blood began to fight the venom. The colour began to return to her face and her eyes now seemed less lifeless.

"My work here is done, he said. Oh and Elena, my condolences on losing your little witchy friend. I bet it was devastating." He said in a sarcastic tone.

He turned then and saw Caroline glaring at him, she had heard his tone and words and she didn't look happy.

"Bonnie was my friend too you know. I know you didn't like her, but she was my best friend and she didn't deserve to die." She spat with venom.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her tone, "I had no real emotions for her either way love, but I know how much you cared for her. After all was I not witness to you killing 12 witches to save your friend. I doubt Elena here could say the same. She's been sat mourning the death of Damon when it was his choice to kill himself. Quite the martyr was Bonnie knowing she would die with the plan Elena and Damon had. But still for them, she did it. Yet I doubt the doppelgänger has spared a thought about the sacrifice she made. Elena's not the selfless person you all paint her as, she hasn't thought about you Caroline, about your suffering. I doubt she realises the loss and pain Stefan is going through now he has lost his brother. Family above all and yet here she is throwing a pity party. It would be my guess Tyler didn't have to hunt very hard for vampires to kill when he turned. But anyway it's none of my business, I'll be in touch soon sweetheart to collect on what you owe," he smiled and then was gone.

Caroline stared after him in shock. Is that what he really thought? She looked at Elena then, "was his guess correct did you throw yourself in the path of Tyler?"

"Yes, I can't live without him Caroline." She whined.

Caroline stared at her hard, "Klaus was right that was selfish of you, think what it would do to Jeremy, how do you think I would cope having lost two best friends? Then there's the fact that Tyler would feel even worse knowing he was instrumental in your death. Stefan is looking in to how to get them back you know this. Since you've become a vampire all you think about is yourself, spare a thought for once, for someone else."

Elena narrowed her eyes and said " I should have known you'd take the egotistical psychopaths side. Of course I care about you and Jeremy it was a moment of weakness. Not one I will be repeating, I don't think you and Stefan want them back as much as you say."

"Damon can stay and rot for me, the only one I want back is Bonnie. I'm looking into both though as I know how much you miss him and how much Stefan wants him back. But I love Bonnie and if it comes down to one of them, you should know I'll pick Bonnie."

" I know, speaking of sacrifice, how did u get the big bad hybrid to give me his blood. From his big speech, I'd guess he's not my biggest fan, it seems I'm not attractive to psychopaths", she smirked.

" I promised him I'd get to know him, she said. I said I'd give him a chance. He's not a psychopath Elena, he reacts when he's hurt or angry that's all."

"Seriously care you need to try avoid him, he's getting his hooks into you. He will destroy you in his darkness. He looks at you like your all he can see,but no matter what he will always be toxic for you."

Caroline bristled at that, she understood Klaus and out of him and Damon she knew which one was the better person. For all Klaus' faults he had never once done the things Damon was capable of. Some part of her resonated with Klaus on a deeper level and she felt their connection stronger than anything else she had experienced.

" You really don't want me to talk about toxic Elena or psychopaths for that matter. Yes I know Klaus is a monster in your eyes but Damon is worse. You know what he did to me Elena and still here you sit implying that he was some kind of Saint. He wasn't and you both acknowledged how toxic you were for each other. I am trying to be sympathetic and not judge but I expect the same courtesy from you. If I want to be with Klaus I will be with him and that's for me alone to decide. I'm fed up of listening to people like you judge me for liking someone, who for once puts me first." With that she stormed from the room.

The minute she left she felt the guilt. Elena was having a rough time she shouldn't have been so brutal. But subtlety wasn't her strong point. Had she really defended Klaus? Had she really implied that he was someone she wanted. Thank god he hadn't heard. Even though she sometimes allowed herself to think the impossible, that was the first time she had voiced this. She was going down a dangerous slope. The hybrid mattered to her more than she let on. She lay on her bed and decided she needed a strategy on how to stop herself falling for the one person she had always swore she wouldn't. Stefan's words came to her head then,we've all done terrible things, I'm trying to figure out what makes us better than him, I think it's just that we have family we can't trust. It left her feeling more uneasy.

Klaus stood smirking up at Elena's window. His vampire hearing had picked up on the heated discussion. It had taken all his will power not to go back into the room and rip out the doppelgängers heart. The only thing that had stopped him was knowing it would set things further back with Caroline. To hear Caroline defend him had been surprising. He didn't know what the eldest Salvatore had done to make someone as pure as Caroline hate him, but he intended to find out. He shelved it away for future discussion. He walked back to his car. He had to go back to New Orleans, Elijah needed him there to help take down their mother and father. He would be in touch with Caroline soon. It seemed for once Tyler had done him a favour. When his daughter had been taken away he had wanted one person there to comfort him and it had taken every bit of restraint to honour her wishes. He had told Caroline he intended to be her last love, however long it took and that was a promise he was eager to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks with no further contact from Klaus. She had made an uneasy truce with Elena. They had been liaising repeatedly with a witch that Stefan had found, to try and bring back Bonnie and Damon. Stefan had been on a mission, working tirelessly to get his big brother back. It seemed that the witches didn't know what had happened, they did, however, seem to give some hope that there was someone who knew more. The rumours were, that it was a young witch named Davina. However the witches refused to disclose her location, it seemed they feared her wrath. Stefan had been searching all over to try find her. He was currently in England in Boscastle, Cornwall. It was rumoured that there were strong witches there, so Stefan was trying there.

Caroline had expected Klaus to have been in touch by now. She wasn't sure what was keeping the hybrid away, but it left her with an uneasy feeling. Maybe now she had said yes he'd decided he didn't want to pursue it. She knew he couldn't die as they had managed to destroy all the white oak trees and that between him and his siblings, they had managed to destroy the white oak stake his mother had made. However, there were other methods that could be employed. Not so long back her and her friends has successfully managed to desiccate him. She didn't know why she even cared, yet it was becoming harder and harder to cover their connection.

She remembered the day when she had let her guard down with him clearly. He had rocked her world, she had never disclosed to anyone just how much she had enjoyed being with him. The guilt after had meant that she couldn't. They'd had hot hybrid sex for hours and it still hadn't been enough. He had taken her to places she had never been before. She had felt treasured and worshipped under his careful ministrations. He had seemed so in control, she had wanted to break that control, yet she had been nervous to do so. Knowing that if he had, she wouldn't have let him go. She already had her suspicions that he had ruined her now for other men, that one night had shaken her to her core. She just knew that back then she hadn't been quite ready for what else he had to offer. She still wasn't sure she was now, however, losing Bonnie had made her gain a new perspective. It hadn't helped that she had foolishly tried to take her friendship with Stefan to the next level and had been rejected. She knew it had been a dumb ass move, yet she had tried anyway. It hadn't been pleasant. Stefan had let her down nicely, however, the rejection still stung if she thought about it too long. She knew Klaus had picked her first, that she was his first choice. The fact that one of the most powerful beings on the planet wanted her made her feel special. However, her head warred with her heart, it warned her of the dangers of getting into a relationship with a soul as dark as klaus'. Her heart thought otherwise, it recognised the flashes of light it had seen. It was her heart that was currently feeling out of sorts at the lack of contact from him. Just then her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She presumed it was Stefan and answered without checking caller I.D. "Have you found the witch Davina yet?"

" Hello Caroline, why would I be looking for Davina?"

"Klaus," she gulped, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Yes, sweetheart it's me. I take it from your reaction you thought I was someone else?"

"Yeah, I thought it was Stefan, sorry I should have checked, but after two weeks of hearing nothing from you, I thought you'd decided against seeing more of me." Her tone was sharper than she intended and she knew it was something he would pick up on. She did hope that he hadn't picked up on the slight quiver in her voice though.

"Sweetheart, I would never decide against seeing more of you. I would have thought that much was obvious to someone as smart as you. You know Caroline for someone so beautiful, you hold a lot of self doubt. Something I am keen to get to the bottom of. I'm sorry I've not been in touch, I've had a lot on my plate, running a kingdom is hard work without a queen." He said his smile creeping in to his voice.

Caroline remained silent at that, not sure what to say. She cleared her throat, "I would have thought you could have compelled yourself a queen. As we both know how much you love your forced,fake loyalty. Or maybe if you hadn't been so quick to kill all your hybrids one of them could have stood in." Her disdain was evident in her voice.

She heard Klaus inhale sharply, when he spoke next his voice was laced with contained fury, "careful love, I admit you get away with more than anyone else, yet carry on with that love and I'll be forced to take you over my knee and it will be more than just punishment on my end." He heard her breathing quicken and realised his Caroline had been aroused by his last statement. He smiled to himself, some of the fury leaving his voice when he next spoke.

"Just to be clear love, I have never compelled another's affection for me, whilst I do admittedly do other horrible things, I have never felt the urge to compel a woman to have feelings for me. But it's nice to know that you think so highly of me," his words felt like bullets, tearing her up inside.

"I'm sorry, she whispered, that was uncalled for, I've just had a rubbish couple of weeks and I've taken that out on you." She felt guilty, he could have compelled her numerous times if that was something he wanted to do. She knew Klaus wasn't Damon and that he enjoyed the thrill of everything. She also realised how important it was, that Klaus never found out what had happened to her when she was human. Otherwise, she feared the minute they brought Damon back, Klaus would kill him.

"Why are you so frustrated, Caroline." His voice had returned to normal, her apology had clearly taken away the remnants of his anger. After all, he knew all about lashing out in frustration.

"Well we've been trying to find this witch Davina who knows what has happened to the other side. We think she knows how to bring back Damon and Bonnie, apparently it's only her who knows how to do this. I don't suppose you know where she is", she sighed.

"I may do Caroline, I just may do. Go check your post sweetheart, there's a first class ticket to New Orleans, come see me. I need to collect on my deal and between Elena and what's happening here, I think it best that you come to me don't you?." His words and tone indicated that he had heard the conversation between her and Elena, however, his next words confirmed it.

"I'd like to thank you Caroline, for putting the doppelgänger in her place. It also made me curious as to why you have such a low opinion on Damon. As truth be told love, I'm about as evil as it gets," he smirked.

"Except we both know that's what you want people to think. You forget Klaus that I know you better than most. Your capable of being so much more than evil. Yes you're the most powerful being on the planet and yes you capable of truly terrible things, that I have witnessed, however, I know that's not all you are. Why else would I even talk to you, if I just thought you were terrible? You deny your humanity the same way I deny my connection to you. I've seen your humanity Klaus, I've seen your mercy and I do believe you are capable of being saved from this path you're on." She said, realising that in her need to be honest, she had let slip about her feelings for him.

"This sounds like a face to face conversation , Caroline, come to New Orleans, let me show you what the world has to offer," he realised she had deflected the Damon question, he would wait till she was ready to tell him.

He could tell she was thawing to him, he was sure their time in the woods together had awakened a hunger in her, that only he could satisfy. He had, however, made a promise to himself not to unleash their passion until he was sure it would lead to more. He knew his past deeds were the root cause of her reluctance to let him in. Yet he couldn't change who he was and neither did he want to. His methods could be refined admittedly and so could his impulsive actions. Yet he would always be a powerful killer, who would show no mercy on his enemies. Only Caroline had managed to get him to show mercy. It was something his siblings had failed to get him to do, yet this baby vampire had gotten him to show kindness and mercy to someone who had wronged him. His love for her engulfed him, even though it was one sided, he longed for the day this would change and after Caroline's little speech, he was sure the day was coming, quicker than he anticipated.

"Ok, I'll come, I'll be on the next flight out, see you soon" she hung up and went to collect her mail.

She could tell from what he had said that he knew more about Davina, she tried convincing herself that was the only reason she was going. Yet speaking to him today had sparked something inside of her and she was no longer sure she could keep him at arms length. She had once said that

People who did terrible things were terrible people. Yet she knew this wasn't the case. Everyone had a light in them and for some reason she was tuned in to Klaus' light. She was attracted to his darkness and the fact that he cared about her. She knew with certainty that if she didn't go to New Orleans she would regret it forever, and forever was a long time for a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and comments. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts.

Chapter three

Klaus stared at his phone. He smiled to himself at the thought of Caroline visiting his home, which was to be happening imminently. He would hold a party in her honour, to show his enemies that she was untouchable. He knew her visit was dangerous, his mother and father were still running around trying to find a way to kill him. They had made a big production of coming to get him yet he and Elijah had managed to thwart them. However, they hadn't managed to kill them and as such they were still a threat. Klaus knew it was a matter of time before they tried another attempt at destroying him and the kingdom he had built. He had waited two weeks to contact Caroline. He had warred with himself about contacting her. He knew she could be used as a weapon against him. His love for her was a weakness that he detested, but he still remembered how it felt to think he had lost her. The day he had bit her he had fully intended to let her die as part of his revenge against Tyler. Yet seeing her gasping for breath had been like a knife twisting in his soul. The raw emotion of seeing her almost die had overwhelmed him. No one outside his family could illicit such emotions and certainly not a woman. He had locked that part away for centuries and no one had managed to free it except her. He wanted her with him, seeing her again had stirred up all the things he had suppressed when she had asked him to leave. It had taken more fortitude than he had thought to keep that promise to her and then to not speak to her, when she was expecting it, had been torture.

He would protect her here with him. His mother knew of her and if she had kept a close eye on him from the other side, would easily recognise her as a chink in his armour. So far she had not brought her into it, but it was only a matter of time before she thought to use her. As such she wasn't safe anywhere, other than by his side. It had been that thought that had made him call her today. She was a drug to him. The thought of seeing her filled him with a light he had seldom felt. He pulled out his phone and dialled Elijahs number.

"Hello brother, I need you to keep an eye on things in the quarter. I've got an important errand to run and as such I need you here to make sure there is no nasty surprises"

"Niklaus what could possibly be so important to draw you away from the quarter when our mother and father are still on the loose"

"Well Elijah, I am just tying up some loose ends. I have an important package to pick up to prevent mother using it as a weapon on me."

"Is it a white oak stake? Rebekah and I thought we had burned them all?"

"No Elijah, you misunderstand. This is a weapon that can only be used on me. So brother, can I trust you to take care of our home in my absence?"

"Of course brother, I have to say you have piqued my interest, I am at a loss as to what weapon could only be used against you" curiosity was evident in Elijahs voice.

" Well you know it's our parents wish to see me suffer and ensure I don't have a days worth of happiness, I need to ensure that this is not something that happens."

"Always so cryptic Niklaus, I am on my way to our home now and will ensure nothing happens in your absence."

"Thank you Elijah, with that Klaus disconnected the call. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He slung on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys. He would meet her at the airport. This was his chance to let her see the other side of him. She had seen glimpses of it over the time he had known her, but now she would but now she would be on his turf without her friends. Maybe this would allow her to stop fighting herself. He smirked, he somehow didn't think it would be that easy, but her agreeing to come here was a big development. He got in his car and started the engine, the best things in life were worth fighting for and he would fight for his Caroline.

Caroline was sat on the plane. It was the first time she had gone anywhere remotely away from Mystic Falls. She was sat in first class and was very comfortable with a glass of champagne in her hand. Every time she drank that drink she thought of Klaus. As the plane was in the air she felt a weight lift off her. She was really going to do it. She was leaving her comfort zone and going to somewhere with culture, with a man who was determined to introduce her to the finer things. It was one of the things she liked about her complicated relationship with the hybrid, his ability to realise that she was a dreamer and that her dreams were much bigger than a small town. She hadn't flown much, money had been tight and her mum had always been tied to her job. So the fact that a handsome original hybrid had offered to take her anywhere she wanted to go had been very tempting. In the beginning he had been the bad guy and it had been out of the question to take up his offer, now though, she caught herself wondering what she would say if he was to offer this option again. She tried to shut down that line of thinking, she told herself she was just doing this to bring Bonnie back. That Klaus had vital information in the recovery of her best friend.

She had told Stefan and Elena that that was the reason for her trip, Stefan had told her it was too dangerous in Klaus' world right now, which had made her question him further. He had then told her that Esther and Mikael were in town determined to bring him down. It had caused Caroline to realise why he hadn't contacted her initially. She had promised Stefan she would leave as soon as she had information, it had been the first time she had lied to him. She wanted more than just information from Klaus, she wanted him to help her, she knew his resources were a lot broader than theirs and felt that any real chance of bringing Bonnie back would be as a result from Klaus' help. Besides which she had made a deal to allow him a chance, what kind of person would she be if she didn't allow that. She knew that Klaus could handle his parents, he had killed them before, he could do it again. Elena had a different approach and had basically said that all Caroline wanted to do was Fuck Klaus and not get any information. It had lead to a row, with Stefan following Elena. It sucked knowing that everyone put Elena first. It had meant that she had got on the plane to New Orleans with less guilt than she thought. The pilot announced that the plane would soon be landing and this dragged Caroline away from her thoughts. She took out her compact and started freshening up. Even though she had no intention of sleeping with Klaus, she found herself wanting to look good for him.

Once the plane had landed she went straight to find her luggage. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea where he lived. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone, the battery was dead and she groaned. Dumb move Caroline, she muttered to herself. She figured she would just call a cab and go to the city, she was sure if she asked around someone would have heard of him. After all she thought wryly, it was his city, as he was so keen to point out. She pulled her suitcase from the conveyor belt and made towards the main entrance, where she was sure the cabs would wait. Her floaty summer dress swished around her legs as she walked. She saw him standing there. He looked perfect as usual, his face lit up when he saw her and he smiled the dimpled smile she found so hard to resist. His eyes never left hers and her heart started pounding. She had this reaction every time she saw him and like always she suppressed the urge to push her lips up against his full lips and kiss him. She reached him quickly, he took her case from her and brushed his hand against hers. Her heart pounded faster, as a wave of memories threatened to overcome her, of a time when his hands had brushed against more intimate parts and had resulted in her screaming his name. She bit her lip and looked down, knowing that he would read the direction of her thoughts and maybe act upon them.

"Hello Caroline, you look ravishing, no easy feat after a flight even if you did travel first class."

"Well I still feel I could use a shower, she said smiling. She still couldn't get use to his constant praise of her, it made her feel good and afraid all at the same time.

"Would you like me to join you?" He said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Caroline drew in a breath at the thoughts that had accompanied that statement. It caused her to be more cruel than she had been of late.

"I think I'd rather shower in Vervain water than shower with you, but thanks," she snarkily replied.

"Now, now, love was there any need for the open hostility, I thought we had overcome that'

"Well you thought wrong" she snapped giving him her best glare.

"I've missed your smart retorts Caroline, but we really should be on our way, my Kingdom awaits."

He opened the car door for her and she got in, he climbed in beside her and his scent invaded her senses. She stifled a groan and closed her eyes.

"Next stop my palace, I assure you that you will love New Orleans Caroline, it truly is a place with so much genuine beauty.

She smirked, "oh and witches and vampires who want to slaughter each other, it sounds wonderful"

He smiled then, a dark predatory smile that reminded Caroline of just who she was provoking.

"Argh but Caroline, you're in the company of the king of the winning side, as such all those petty things will be kept away from you."

"So when are you going to tell me who Davina is and when I can meet her," she asked changing the subject.

"Soon love, but now is not the time to discuss such topics." With that he turned on the radio, sending out a clear message that he was done with talking. She sat back and crossed her arms knowing that the ride to his was going to seem indefinitely long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klaus hadn't said a word to her on the way back. He had been unusually quiet. The thought that she had offended him crossed her mind. She cleared her throat which cause Klaus to glance at her.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Not far now love, patience isn't one of your strong points then," he chuckled.

"Said the pot to the kettle, she retorted. I think most people stuck in a car with a murdering psychopath would feel a but uneasy too."

"Argh and there it is the famous Caroline put downs, all this open animosity towards me must be wearing you out. I had hoped you'd lose the hostility, love, now that we are on neutral territory, he said icily.

"You haven't given me chance to drop it, you've ignored me most of the journey. If this is your idea of getting to know each other it sucks" she said crossing her arms.

He slammed the breaks on until the car screeched to a halt. He looked at her, studying her face intently.

"I'm not ignoring you Caroline, if you haven't realised that's an impossible feat. I am trying to give you some space, your attitude at the airport suggested you needed time alone with your thoughts. This trip isn't just about getting to know me, it's about getting to know yourself. But now that you want a discussion, there is something that is imperative we talk about, to ensure your survival, sweetheart. "

Caroline waited, nervously playing with her daylight ring.

"You are a weakness of mine, I would have thought by now my feelings for you were obvious, you yourself have alluded to them once or twice. My enemies plan to use you, sweetheart, to make me weak. I would request that you stay near me at all times. I trust no one but Elijah with your safety. It's imperative that you understand that coming into my world right now is dangerous. However, out of my world is more so."

"I understand, I'm not scared though. I've faced bigger threats than your parents, you included." She said with an air on confidence she didn't feel.

"How did you know it was my parents that were the issue," he asked puzzled. No one knew of his parents return other than the witches and his immediate family.

"Stefan warned me off coming to see you." She heard him growl at that, she held her hand up telling him not to interrupt. "He was looking out for me, he felt my journey to New Orleans wouldn't be worth it and that I would be in danger," she finished.

"Since when has Stefan had an vested interest in your well being? I thought the only one who matter to him was the precious doppelgänger." He tried hard to keep the jealous note from his voice, but realised that Caroline had probably picked up on this when he had growled.

"He's my friend Klaus. Trust me he sees me as nothing more than a friend. Elena will always be his main priority. Even though she broke his heart by sleeping with his brother. She's obviously mental because who would ever pick Damon over Stefan. I guess there's something about a bad boy she can't resist," disdain was evident in her voice.

He smiled at her, "well if it's of any consolation, I fail to see the appeal of Elena. She doesn't hold a Candle to you love. I am intrigued though, how do you know his feeling are purely platonic? I find it hard to believe that anyone can have purely platonic thoughts about you," he said,his eyes roaming over her in appreciation.

"I sort of, might have, tried to take our friendship to the next level in the summer. Tyler and I were completely over, me sleeping with you did that. Stefan was being all considerate and caring and I completely misread the signals and made a fool of myself. But you live and learn. I'm never the one. They all see me as an Elena replacement or a dumb neurotic blonde who is charmed by a few compliments. Since I've been a vampire, I've managed to deal with this fact better, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't learn from it," frustration and self doubt were evident in her voice and it made Klaus ache for her.

"Well you are my first choice, Caroline. I've waited for over a thousand years for someone like you. Your strong, beautiful and full of light. You are truly unique sweetheart, never let that stupid girl make you feel anything but spectacular. You are a rare beauty, so hard to find," he smiled at her kindly. It was a look reserved only for her. His words felt like a hug caressing her and there was too much understanding in his gaze.

"Oh great, I'm a psychopaths first choice, how reassuring," the retort flew quickly from her mouth and as soon as she said them she wanted to take them back. The glimpse of hurt she saw in his eyes before he turned away, made her hurt inside.

He started the car and refused to look at her, his temper simmering. He had shown his vulnerability to her and she had rejected him. He was angry and it made him want to lash out at her, yet a rational part of him, that only appeared around her, told him she had bared a part of herself she had never intended to. As such she was more vulnerable than normal.

He felt her hand on his arm and turned to face her whilst keeping an eye on the road.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you're not a psychopath. I lashed out without thinking after telling you my tale of woe and I shouldn't have." Her eyes beseeched him to understand.

He removed her hand from his arm wordlessly and turned back to the road. Caroline realised she had inadvertently hurt his feeling with her crass comments and she wasn't sure how to fix it. She hadn't been prepared for his questions or the feeling of shame and hurt that had overcome her when talking about her failed seduction of Stefan. She felt embarrassed by what she had said. Klaus had been mostly lovely to her since she had arrived and she had treat him like she had at the beginning. She wasn't being fair to him and her default mode was to use hostility to keep him at a distance.

They didn't speak a word until the car approached the quarter. Klaus pulled his car up on the street and climbed out, he grabbed her bags from the trunk and pulled open her door with a little more force than necessary. He jerked his head in the direction of the courtyard and Caroline quickly got out and followed him. She took in her surroundings, the stonework was beautiful and she found herself gazing around at the people sat round the tables. All of whom she assumed were vampires, until she looked closer. Every table had three vampires there and one human being fed upon. The smell of the blood made her teeth appear. She began to feel nauseous at what she was seeing, she turned to face Klaus who was stood watching her.

"You condone this? She said raising her voice. Humans compelled to be your chew toys, is human life so insignificant to you? You were once human too!"

He smiled a cruel calculated smile and Caroline knew that he was going to lash out.

"Well love, seen as I'm a raging psychopath it shouldn't surprise you. Yet you tone indicates it does. Humans live for one purpose and that is to serve us, food nothing more. They are weak and pitiful and deserve no compassion from our kind."

"No wonder your parents want you dead! She screamed. How can you do this to them? Is your life so pathetic that all you can do is torture the innocent? I feel sorry for you. You're a monster to the core and I am so done playing your games, my morals have to be compromised too much to be around you and I've had enough. Enjoy your lonely existence Klaus." She stormed off heading for the street she had just come from.

She felt a vice like grip on her arm and realised he had got hold of her. He pulled her into his body and she felt her body responding to his nearness and she whimpered.

"Now love, you are making a scene. You are not going anywhere, both our tempers are frayed at the moment so we will discuss this later," he whispered menacingly.

He still felt her struggling so added, "do you want my help in getting Bonnie back? Or does she mean so little to you, that you have to leave as you cant stomach vampires behaving like vampires?"

His words immediately took the fight from her. She realised that she needed Klaus and that he was right, the vampires were only feeding, which she had seen Damon and Elena do openly. After being used as a human blood bag herself, the scene had made her angry, she looked into his eyes then and felt the attraction bubbling again to the surface. He was still unbearably close and she could feel his breath hot upon her face. She stared at his lips willing him to close the distance. He sensed that the storm had passed and pulled away. He was still angry with her, yet standing so close was making his body forget his anger for something more carnal.

"Fine, I'm going to my room though, I need time alone,"she snapped.

He gestured with his hand to where she should walk and then walked towards the stairs. He opened a door at the end of a hall and placed her bag inside.

"There's a shower in there also, I'll see you later Caroline," with that he vamped away.

She looked around the room. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room with purple silk sheets. The bed was made of solid oak and hung between the posts of the bed were thin gossamer curtains. The carpet was thick and luxurious and felt bouncy as she walked further into the room. There was a desk and chaise lounge. On the desk was an iPad and docking station. Fitted wardrobes were on the right hand side, again made out of oak. She grabbed her bag and began placing her clothes neatly on the shelves. After she had finished, she stood by a the window and admired the view of the busy street below. She smiled to herself as she listened to the jazz musician busking on the street, she realised Klaus had deliberately picked a room which showed the city at its finest. As she stood starring she realised how wrong today had gone. She hadn't been fair to Klaus. He had made an effort with her to begin with and had even explained the dangers, keeping her in the loop and what had she done in return? She had been deliberately mean and hurtful and whilst she regretted it, clearly she needed to make the first move. He deliberately had taken her through that courtyard as punishment, she thought wryly. Yet he had no idea that the images she had seen had brought back her own memories. She wasn't in mystic falls or whitmore now. She had once again used open hostility to ward him away and for once she felt he didn't deserve it. She wasn't giving him the chance she had promised, she rolled her eyes to herself thinking she'd better go find him after she'd had her shower. She walked into the bathroom and saw the fluffy white towels laid on the towel airer. She turned on the water and undressed, carelessly throwing her clothes to the floor. She climbed in and stood under the hot jets, allowing the water to relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and began shampooing her hair. Just as she was rinsing the final suds from her hair she heard a noise. Her eyes snapped open and standing there was a man dressed all in black. She had never seen this man before.

"Well well, he said. What do we have here?"

"Get out, you creepy pervert, go get your kicks off doing something else." She vamped out the bathroom grabbing a towel on her way. She didn't get very far when she felt a hand in her hair dragging her to the floor. Her towel came loose again as she wrestled with him. She grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head, making a break for the door. She then felt a blinding pain as something splashed into her eyes. She fell to the floor screaming in agony, praying that klaus hadn't left her truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**thank you again for reading. Also thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. **

Klaus had vamped away from Caroline to prevent him doing something he would regret. Anger coursed through his veins. He definitely needed time away from her. He had always been used to her barbed comments. Today they had crept under his skin and made him angrier than he had been in a long time. He threw a chair against the wall splintering it to a thousand pieces. The only thing that brought him some comfort was Caroline's reaction to the feeding courtyard. He smiled remembering her anger. Initially he had fully intended on taking her through the back way. He knew the sight of the courtyard would affect her. After their argument, he had set out to provoke her and this he had done. She had looked glorious in her anger, her words had stung though. He had warred with tearing her heart out or stripping her and claiming her in front of everyone. His sensible side had taken over and made sure he had done neither, but he itched for a fight. In his mind now he was mulling it over, she had reacted even more volatile than he had imagined. He felt like he was missing some vital information that provoked her reaction. His instinct told him it was something to do with the elder Salvatore and he was dying to uncover that secret. He took out his phone intending to call Stefan, after all he needed to talk to him anyway about where he was getting his information from. Before he could make the call Elijah walked into the room.

"Hello Niklaus,you are back earlier than anticipated. I trust you managed to collect your package without any trouble." He asked.

He scoffed then, nothing about picking Caroline up had been trouble free. "Yes Elijah, I got what I needed, however I am in no mood to converse with anyone," he said darkly.

"Well I have to say brother, I've heard some disturbing rumours just now. Apparently there was a pretty blonde women raving at you in the courtyard. Please tell me you weren't so insensitive as to take Camille to that place." He said in a judgemental tone.

"If you really are insisting on having this conversation then I'm going to need a drink, he walked to his decanter and poured himself a large glass of bourbon that he downed in one. He began refilling his glass.

"Niklaus, why did you take Cami there? I don't disagree with the idea per say, but anyone who isn't used to that would think it barbaric. Especially as she is human and could relate to what was happening."

That statement caught Klaus off guard, was that the root of Caroline's reaction? His brother had gone silent clearly waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't Cami, Elijah, I haven't seen her in some time. Mainly when I realised I was using her as a distraction to replace someone else." His tone was clipped and angry.

"Well if not her, who then? Who do we know in New Orleans that would have the courage to stand up to you without fear of being killed instantly? It can't be Rebekah as we both know she is otherwise engaged and she definitely would have not been outraged by the scene." Curiosity was evident in his voice.

" Elijah, I am warning you to drop the subject. It wasn't Cami, I am not in the frame of mind to give your questions the answers you require. I am struggling myself with the urge to kill her, something I would regret instantly, so please drop the subject." His voice was sharp and bordered on shouting.

Elijah didn't know what to say, he was at a loss as to who would be causing such an internal dilemma. His brother was a closed book and he desperately wanted to push to see who the blonde was. But could see his brother was on a tight thread and he knew any altercation at all would tip him over the edge. He was thinking how to word his next question, when he heard a piercing scream. Niklaus had vanished from the room. Elijah followed after, ensuring that he could back his brother up if necessary.

Klaus had heard the scream and knew instantly it was Caroline. All his anger had vanished and dread filled his head. He vamped out the room quickly going to her room. He couldn't believe his parents had gotten to her so quickly. He should have never left her alone. The door was locked, so he kicked hard, sending the door flying off its hinges into the other wall, where it shattered completely. The sight that greeted him caused him to growl in anger. Marcellous was standing over his Caroline, who was on the floor writhing in agony. She was in an undressed state and was clutching her face. There seemed to be steam coming off it and it was a vivid red. The stench of vervain was in the air and Klaus felt like he needed to kill. He grabbed Marcel then, clutching his throat in a vice grip. He felt his protege struggle helplessly, he knew his eyes must have been turning yellow due to the fear reflected in his victims eyes.

" What do you think you are doing Marcellus, he roared. In my quarters, you attack my guest."

"I was bringing her to you, Marcel choked out. The reason she's in such a mess is she didn't come quietly. If you can't tell the bitch hit me on the head with an ornate vase."

"Of course I did you creepy pervert. You were gawping on me in the shower, if I wanted a rat like you to look at me, I'd search the sewers. I'm not sure who the hell you thought I was, but I wasn't a threat in the shower. Don't try to justify what you did, for one Klaus isn't stupid and for the other why not grow a pair and just say you wanted to fuck me." Her voice was venomous and Klaus smiled proudly at her.

"I admit after seeing you in the shower I did want more than you were willing to give. But initially I heard the noises in this room, Klaus wasn't here and he hadn't told us of any guests so yes, I was bringing you to him. He gasped, Klaus please let go of my throat I'm struggling here."

Klaus fractionally loosened his grip enough for Marcel to talk.

"I should end you for touching her, no one is to touch her, is that clear. She is under my protection and I will not hesitate to rip apart anyone who so much as looks at her in the wrong way. That includes you Marcellus, if it had been anyone else they would be dead right now. I do however, have to acknowledge that I didn't warn you I was bringing a guest. So because of that I will spare you your life, if you apologise to her for your atrocious behaviour."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you in the shower, I was protecting Klaus. For all I knew you were in league with his crazy parents, I shouldn't have attacked you that was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me, as after seeing your goods I would like to get to know you better," his grin was flirtatious and Caroline had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Say another word like that to her and I will cut out your tongue. She is untouchable in every way, do you hear me? I will end you all," his rage was apocalyptic.

Caroline realised she needed to diffuse the situation, "thank you for the apology, but just so we are clear, threats from Klaus aside, I wouldn't be going near you. I have high standards which you don't even come close to. As for being in league with his parents I'd rather do a deal with the devil than be in cahoots with them two," she smiled.

Klaus let go of Marcel then and came to her. She looked glorious, she had managed to wrap the towel around her body but her long legs protruded from it. Her eyes were still shooting daggers at Marcel. He smirked at that.

"Are you ok love," he asked concern lacing his voice.

She turned to him then,her eyes softening, "I'm fine, he scared the crap out of me that's all. Thank god you hadn't left."

Her words made him angry again. He could tell he had really scared her and he wanted to take away that fear. "I would never leave you alone, Love. Even after our quarrel. So never be afraid of that."he stroked her face then which had began to heal.

She closed her eyes leaning in to his touch. He broke away then and picked up a splinter from the wooden door, with an agility and speed she hadn't seen before, he plunged it into Marcel's stomach.

"That is a warning, go and tell your friends what happens if any of you touch a hair on Caroline's head" He sneered.

Marcel groaned and removed the splinter and vamped out of there.

"Thank you," she said when he had gone.

"You're welcome love, although if you'd taken me up on my offer to shower together, this whole scene could have been avoided," his tone was jovial.

She laughed,"yeah but then the sick sycophant would have got a good look at other things I'm sure."

"You've made quite the first impression Caroline. Firstly you shoot me down in a courtyard full of vampires and now you fight my protege, it has been an eventful day for you."

"Yeah about earlier, I truly am sorry for what I said to you in the car, she started, but then felt his finger on her lips immediately stopping her. She wanted to take it in her mouth and suck it.

"Caroline sweetheart, you remember Elijah," he said. Turning to the doorway where his brother had been standing watching everything play out silently.

Elijah offered her his hand, " I do believe we have met before Miss Forbes," she took his hand and he kissed it.

She realised then her state of undress, "erm can you guys give me a minute", she vamped into the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out she was fully clothed in a red dress, that clung to her top half but flared out at her hips, she saw Klaus' smile of approval.

"How is Mystic falls?" Said Elijah.

"Same old, from what I've heard. I've not been able to step foot in my home for months now due to the travellers. How've you been? Well besides been attacked by your fruit loop of parents every second that is."

Elijah chuckled," you do have a way with words Caroline. I am fine thank you. I take it you are the package my brother picked up today" he asked, already knowing the answer. He had seen more than Niklaus had wanted him to see.

She turned to Klaus then and asked "package?"

"Yes, Elijah. This is who I was picking up earlier."

"You make me sound like I belonged at fed ex or something. He picked me up from the airport. I owe him a favour and he has come to collect. Also he's going to help me bring back Bonnie and Damon, although the Damon part is for Stefan and Elena."

"How is Elena coping without Damon, Elijah asked. I heard that she now favoured the eldest Salvatore and realised that a soul as compassionate as hers may not deal well with his death."

Before she could answer Klaus spoke, "I would say Elijah that being a vampire changed her and not for the better. She isn't coping well. She has tried to kill herself by throwing herself into Mr Lockwoods path when he was in wolf form. It was lucky I was passing by and could heal her."

"Yeah, Caroline scoffed. You came out of the goodness of your heart, not because I left you a bajillion messages pleading for you to come." She realised that her last statement could be misconstrued and Klaus' grin showed her he had picked up on this.

"Well yes, I must say that did play a strong part in my benevolence." He smirked.

"So I take it from your conversation that you are the mysterious blonde, who took my brother to task in front of an audience of vampires," he asked his tone deceptively light. He studied Nik's reaction and he wasn't disappointed. Klaus had tensed up and the look he shot at Elijah was ferocious.

Caroline picked up on the tension and quickly tried to diffuse it. "Yeah that's me, causing trouble as usual. Although I doubt anyone could succeed at taking your brother to task. What with him being king and all," she smiled and squeezed Klaus' arm affectionately.

"If you don't mind Elijah, I would like to speak to Caroline alone, we have some things we need to discuss and what-not."

"Of course brother, I better go check on Hayley anyway. She has not been the same since Hope went away. It's been a pleasure Miss Forbes, I will see you both later and we can continue our discussion, he said glaring meaningfully at Klaus and with that he left.

Klaus waited until he heard his car start before he looked at Caroline.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"I was apologising for my behaviour earlier. I really am sorry, I know I hurt you with my comments. I have a tendency not to think before I speak. Nasty habit really, it can get me in all sorts of trouble. I promised to give you a chance and I've not done that. Can we start over? I promise I'll try harder next time, Friends, then?"

He smiled remembering that he had once used them same words to her.

"Of course love, he walked closer to her. I could kill Marcel for frightening you. I feel somewhat responsible."

"That's all on him. Not you, you saved me, you must be getting a hero complex, he laughed at that. What's his story anyway?" She asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"He's protection Caroline. I need to have people around me who can help me destroy those who would stand against me. Your arrival will be well known throughout New Orleans, as you can tell, Elijah already is aware of our altercation in the courtyard. Which means that gossip will be spreading like wild fire." He smirked.

"Well if you hadn't deliberately taken me through the courtyard for payback, I could have kept my being here secret for longer. Although I'm sure your altercation with Marcel will be doing the rounds now." She teased.

He stared at her, she had an uncanny way of reading his actions. It sometimes scared him how In tune she was with him.

"How do you know I took you through that courtyard for retribution?"

She scoffed then, "Seriously? I may be a natural blonde but that doesn't make me stupid. You know I don't feed from humans and I had just said some awful things to you. You were hurting and you did what you always do and lashed out. I guess I should be thankful it didn't end with a hybrid bite and me begging for my life" she smiled to let him know she was joking.

"You know I would never hurt you love. I've learnt the hard way what it feels like to see you suffering. Although your reaction was more intense than I anticipated. Why is that?" He asked.

She deflected the question by asking one of her own, "So why is Hayley here? I'm presuming it's the werewolf bitch that's here?"

"Yes love, you are right, it is Hayley who is here. She's here because Elijah is on some quest to redeem me."

"And he thought Hayley was the way to do that? She asked. Are you in love with her or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous Caroline, she was a liqueur fuelled one night stand, who didn't mean a thing to me."

"So you have fucked her then?" She asked trying to keep the pang of jealousy from her tone.

Klaus stared at her then and cocked his head inquisitively, "yes I did. At the time I was getting nowhere with a certain blonde, I was searching for Katerina and the girl had info I needed. So in a moment of weakness, I fucked her. Unfortunately, in doing so I tied myself to her unknowingly."

"How?"she asked.

He didn't respond, he just stared at her.

"Look it's none of my business who you've slept with. Don't get me wrong I'm not happy about it, seen as the bitch snapped my neck and served Tyler and 12 hybrids up to you for slaughter. How have you tied yourself to her Klaus?" She asked again.

He closed his eyes, not knowing how his next words were going to affect her. "By getting her pregnant love."

"That's impossible, vampires can't procreate! We're not in twilight. Next you will be saying we can walk out in the sun and glitter." She stated emphatically.

"I assure you I said the same thing, well minus the Twilight example. It's one of natures loopholes, owing to the fact that I am half vampire and half werewolf. My werewolf side mated with hers and voila she was pregnant." He said bitterness creeping into his tone.

"Was?" She asked struggling to wrap her head round what he was saying.

"She had the baby Caroline, but thanks to my mother I will never see her again." He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands and he looked exhausted.

She warred with herself then. Part of her wanted to scream with the injustice of it all. That the werewolf bitch had somehow managed to get pregnant with the gorgeous male in front of her. The other part recognised that he had lost his child and as such needed comfort. Something she was sure no one had been able to give him. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him putting her arm around him.

"What happened to her, she asked.

He looked at her and saw the compassion and sympathy swirling in her eyes. This normally made him angry, but with her it was somehow comforting. He took a deep breath and told her the whole story. She didn't interrupt and just allowed him to speak. When he had finished there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Klaus. No wonder you are so hell bent on killing your so called mother. How any woman could do that to her children is beyond me. Although i do have some experience with parents wanting to change their children, she said wryly. I'll help you destroy her. Tell me what I can do and I'll do it. No one should be separated from their child."

Before he could answer a loud voice shouted "Boy! Come out and face me like a man, instead of the snivelling coward that you are."

Caroline froze, it looked like Mikael had come to pick a fight. Klaus vamped from the room and went to the courtyard. What he saw there turned his blood to ice. Rebekah was there, being held by multiple vampires and what appeared to be vervain ropes. That sight alone was disturbing enough, but when he looked at the man he had called father, he saw that he was holding a baby who Klaus strongly suspected was his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caroline was still in the room. Klaus had vanished and Caroline wanted to see what he was up against. She silently vamped to a window where she could see the courtyard. After all her room had been strategically placed away from this. Everyone else's attention was on the centre stage, where Klaus was stood staring at the man he had once thought to be his father. Rebekah was incapacitated and Caroline recognised that the ropes tying her must have been soaked in vervain. She was all too familiar with the feeling of vervain on the skin and the agony that accompanied it. Mikael stood holding a baby girl,that Caroline immediately knew was Hope. She stifled back a gasp of horror. Were his parents really such monsters that they would try and kill his only child? She needed to get help, her mind raced trying to think of options.

She saw a phone lying on a table, she vamped quickly to it and scrolled through the contacts. She smiled when she got to Elijahs name. She sent a text, not daring to speak in case she was overheard. 'Its Caroline, come back, Mikael is here and he has Hope and Rebekah as hostages.' She looked around her surroundings to find a weapon, nothing was there. She couldn't allow that innocent baby to die, even if she did detest her mother. She could hear Mikael taunting Klaus, she went back to the window to see what was happening. She saw Mikael pouring something on the baby that made her scream in agony. Klaus looked murderous, his little girls screams were clearly provoking him. She saw Rebekah desperately struggle against her bonds and scream at Mikael to stop. She decided if she was going to be of any help she needed to be in the courtyard. She silently went down there and hid behind an archway waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"See boy, you are powerless against me. I am going to kill this abomination, which will in turn destroy you. I will crush you and make you beg for a death that will never be granted. You are now and always have been weak." He sneered, his tone cutting.

"I am not afraid of you Mikael. My daughter is already dead at mothers hand. You think that by bringing Rebekah and some random child here that you will have power over me? You should have done you homework. The witches destroyed my daughter and with it any hope of leverage. You're losing you touch old man," he taunted.

Mikael faltered then, staring at the boy he had once thought was his. "This child is your blood, Nikklaus. I can see the lie in your eyes. Her pain is bringing you pain."

"No, Hope is dead, I cried over her grave, I wept for my daughter and painted the town red with the blood of my enemies. As I will spill yours too, if you don't let go of my sister. Do what you will with the brat but let Rebekah go."

His voice sounded sincere, yet Caroline could tell that the baby Mikael held was Hope. Klaus was playing a dangerous game calling Mikaels bluff. Mikael however, seemed to falter at Klaus' words. He had always believed he could read the bastard, yet there seemed to be no false hood in his tone.

"Come, bastard, I will make you suffer. If this child is not your weakness then I will find it and exploit it," with that he placed the baby on a table. He held a sharp knife over her body.

"Either you are telling the truth dog and in which case my next actions will have no impact or you are bluffing and as such I will destroy your offspring in front of your eyes,"he sneered.

Klaus laughed then, a maniacal laugh that held no humour and sounded dead to Caroline's ears. "You taught me well, father. I feel nothing for anyone. My child is dead and as you taught me, to love is a vampires greatest weakness and I am not weak. So I'm afraid your elaborate plan to destroy me will not have the desired effect."

"If this is so then why do you not fight me? Why do you stand there barely daring to move in case I kill your child. You are afraid that by fighting me, you may destroy any chance you have."

Klaus was struggling not to fight. His father did indeed have Hope and he was terrified that in attacking him he would kill his daughter. He was cursing himself for sending Elijah away. He wondered what Caroline was doing now? Had she ran away so she would not die. Or was she watching this, thinking he was a heartless monster who would let his daughter die. He wanted to stall Mikael further, to allow time for Elijah to return.

"If you want a fight Mikael then fight me. Stop hiding behind your vampires and face me. I will destroy you. Is that what you are afraid of?There was a time you would have attacked me without hesitation. Now you look at me and dare not move against me. Is that because you now recognise I am no longer the weak boy you knew. I will defend my sister and slaughter everyone who has tried to hurt her. That includes you. I will end you Mikael and you death will be prolonged and I will relish in it."

Mikael's anger rose then. He did decide to change tactics though. The baby didn't seem to be having an affect on him, yet he had twice mentioned Rebekah. Not one to miss an opportunity to win a war, he changed tact and replaced the knife and instead pulled out a small silver dagger.

"I will take her away from you boy. I will dagger my children and keep them away from you. You will be alone for eternity, that will be my punishment to you, the bastard son that has always been a disappointment."

He motioned for the vampires to bring Rebekah closer. She struggled her eyes widening in fear.

"Please don't do this father, I am your daughter, your blood."

"Yet here you stand siding with the traitor. He is not our family daughter and as such I cannot allow you to remain with him."

He raised the dagger then ready to plunge into Rebekah's heart. Mikael was focused on Klaus' reaction and so Klaus did not move again, for fear that he would switch back to Hope. He knew Mikael would not kill Rebekah and as such she was safer than his mortal child, who lay crying on a table. Just then he saw a blur of blonde and heard his father scream. The dagger that been in his hand was now imbedded in his chest and his face was turning grey. His body fell hard on the floor. Klaus vamped towards where his daughter had been, but saw the table was empty. He frantically looked around, as other vampires who had been compelled by his father,started to move towards him to remove the dagger. He saw her then, Caroline, stood with his daughter in her arms,away from the fray. He could now act, he quickly decimated the vampires holding Rebekah. She managed to untangle herself from the vervain ropes. As each wave of vampire came he ripped their hearts from their chests. Rebekah too had joined in the fray. His hybrid features had come out and as such he looked a formidable sight. Elijah was there then, adding to his team. Between the three of them they had quickly neutralised the threat. They stared down then at Mikael, who now appeared dead.

"I will lock him in the basement in a coffin and we will get a witch to do a cloaking spell. As long as the dagger remains he is no longer a threat." Klaus searched his body and found one other dagger, which he removed and put in his jacket pocket.

He searched then for Caroline, the baby vampire who had saved his daughter. He was scared she would die, as after all another vampire using the dagger would die. Only his siblings and parents could do so without dying, well that and humans. He saw to his relief that she was alive and singing softly to his daughter, who had now stopped crying.

"How are you alive?" He asked unable to keep the astonishment and relief out of his voice.

She looked up at him then, "It wasn't by my hand, I used his own momentum to throw it there, therefore it didn't kill me."

He vamped towards her and grabbed her hand, "thank you, Caroline. You saved my daughter and Rebekah."

"Well the latter wasn't intentional,"she said laughing.

Elijah spoke then, "yes it does appear we have much to thank you for, as it was you Miss Forbes who had me returning to help. Although I think my arrival had only a small impact on the outcome.

"Can I hold my daughter, sweetheart?"

Caroline passed him her. She saw him stare at his daughter with a look that showed utter devotion.

"I love you,sweetheart but now is not the time for you to return to me. The city is still unsafe and as such you are safer with Rebekah."

He turned then to Rebekah. "How did they find you?"

"I made a mistake Nik, I went to one of our local spots in Atlanta. I wanted to remind her of you. I didn't take my protection amulet and as such they saw me. I couldn't fight, not with Hope in my arms, they took me too Mikael and you know the rest."

"What were you thinking, he almost killed her Rebekah, you assured me she was safe. I am trusting you!" His voice began to rise.

"Klaus, it's not her fault. She made a mistake one that she won't do again, I understand your fear, but don't turn on her, it's what your parents want. They want to divide you. You are weaker alone."

Klaus stared at her then, "I am not weak Caroline."

"No you are not, but even the baddest vampire in the world needs allies. Don't give your parents the satisfaction of destroying your bond. You have no idea how lucky you are to have siblings who will stand with you!"

Elijah stood back in shock at the way Caroline spoke to his brother. He saw Nik's rage subside as quickly as it had come and realised that this baby vampire was a force to be reckoned with.

"Very well, leave town immediately Rebekah. Go get your amulet and protect yourselves. If there is any other mistakes I will not be so kind"

"No neither will I, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her. I love her too Nik." With that Rebekah took Hope from his arms.

"Elijah go with her, she may have made it easier by removing the amulet but they still knew her rough whereabouts. We need to find the leak and plug it. Once they are safe come back to me, I fear this is just the beginning. We still need to take out mother and find a way to put Mikael down permanently."

"I will return brother, together, always and forever." He ushered Rebekah out of the courtyard and into his car.

"Caroline, will you help with his body?"

"Sure!"

They carried the body down to the basement. Klaus locked him in a coffin and put chains around him. Once he had finished he grabbed Caroline's arm and vamped her to what appeared to be his room.

"Stay here, I'll clean out the courtyard and I will be back shortly, there is something we need to discuss."

Caroline nodded and he vamped away. She began to look round his large room. There were paintings everywhere. She could see an easel and paint in the centre. She went over to it unable to curb her curiosity. She looked at the picture and saw herself staring back out of the canvas. It was a pretty good likeness to her and she smiled. She had destroyed Klaus' last drawing, in an attempt to free herself from him. Looking at where she stood now it seemed like it hadn't worked. Maybe she should get him to reproduce it. She missed looking at it. One thing was certain after the events of today she knew she wanted him. He had looked sexy as hell standing up against Mikael and all her pent up adrenaline was running through her body. She needed a release. She heard him then open the door.

"So what do we need to talk about ", she asked.

"Our deal is off Caroline, you saved my daughter and as such any debt you owed me has certainly been repaid. You risked your life to do so. Mikael would have killed you if you hadn't executed it perfectly. You're not ready to be mine yet and staying here with me seems to be more dangerous. I know you want me to help you with Davina and that I am still willing to do, but you no longer are obligated to get to know me. Davina is here in New Orleans. Your best avenue to her is through Marcel and Cami, I'll call them now for you,". He moved towards his phone then, but was stopped by Caroline.

"I'm not here because of our deal, she confessed. His words had caused such angst in her, she had thrown aside the further barriers for now. I'm here for me. I want to explore this further. I'm not sure what I can offer you for definite, but I do know that I am not willing to leave yet. I've relived our night in the woods a thousand times, I've struggled against calling you so I could free myself. But I'm not sure I can without seeing what would happen if I took a chance on you. So if it's ok with you, I'd like to stay. I want to see if you are truly capable of being saved."

Klaus closed the distance then and kissed her. Their lips fused together and Caroline felt on fire. She groaned and this allowed him full access into her mouth which he took full advantage of. Their tongues duelled for domination. It was passionate and exciting and felt right. She grabbed his curls and tugged him into her. Meshing their bodies together hard. She felt him grinding himself against her then and could feel his erection pressed up against her. She ripped his shirt open and stopped kissing him to look at his male perfection. She pulled her dress over her head and was stood then in just a red lacy bra and knickers. He groaned,

"God Caroline, you are so beautiful, my memory does not do you justice. I need to see you, all of you and that bra is in the way."

He ripped it open then and began biting and sucking her nipples. She felt her stomach flutter and the first stirring of an impending orgasm. He pulled back smirking.

"That's interesting sweetheart, your so responsive. I don't think it's going to take much to send you over the edge," he purred in her ear, which in turn made her shiver.

He moved his hands down her body until he was in her panties. As he was moving his hand, he turned his mouth back to her breasts and carried on where he had left off. He had found her clit and was frantically rubbing it. She groaned then, realising how close she was. She started to feel the build up threatening to take her over the edge. Just then someone burst through the doors and Caroline leapt away, heart pounding.

"Aww well isn't this a touching sight. He's a good lay Caroline, I should know. I had him first."

"Hayley, Klaus growled, what do you want."

"I've come to find Elijah, the wolves are thinking of making a treaty with the witches to go against you. I came here to warn you so you can gatecrash."

Klaus looked at Caroline. He didn't want to leave her, she had just opened up to him and he was hard and dying to fuck her. He had forgotten just how addictive she was.

"It's ok, she said. It sounds important, you should go, I'll be here when you get back. Besides the room you've given me is a disaster zone now, so I'll get it fixed and back in shape."

He flashed her an apologetic grin, "Ok, love. However we will definitely be picking up where we left off"

"I don't need the play by play, thanks, said Hayley stiffly."

He smirked at her, "well little wolf, seen as you've come into my room uninvited, I'd say you have little choice over the matter. Get out of my room, I'll be down shortly."

She vamped out of the room and Klaus got a new shirt from his wardrobe. "No touching yourself Caroline, this orgasm belongs to me and I am going to make you scream."

His words sent another jolt of desire through her and made her wetter.

"I won't, but don't be long."

"I won't sweetheart, I promise." He kissed her then softly and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Caroline, despite what Hayley said, it will always be you for me. You will always be my first choice and the one who I don't want to be without. She may have had me physically before you, but you're the first to have my soul." With that he closed the door.

Caroline flopped on the bed sighing. He knew just what to say to her to take away any jealousy. Her budding feelings were out there now, he knew she wanted to explore them. She realised there were so many layers to him and she wanted to discover them all. She took out her phone and called Stefan. He didn't answer so she left a voicemail.

"Hey Stef, I really wanted to chat to you. I think I'm in danger of falling for a certain original hybrid. Good news on the Davina front though. She's here in New Orleans. Call me when you get this."

She shut her phone off and sighed. She needed to convince Davina to help her bring back Bonnie. She wasn't sure what the step after that was. She couldn't imagine going back to Whitmore now her head had decided to give Klaus a chance. She knew Bonnie wouldn't approve. She also knew that if she did fall in love with the hybrid, he would never let her go and what scared her the most was that she knew she wouldn't want him to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for delay in updating, plenty of smut in this chapter so be warned. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7

Klaus followed Hayley out of the compound. The wolf had interrupted a very heated moment with Caroline. He was happy that Caroline was finally acting on the attraction between them. She also seemingly appeared to be open to giving him more than just sex. He smiled at the thought of her being truly his. He wasn't sure at what point she had come to this decision but he wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth. He had fully intended to keep sex off the cards but hearing her say she was staying for him had been more than his willpower could take.

"So you and blondie are a thing now? I've got to say you've surprised me Klaus. I thought you had better taste than that. Tyler's sloppy seconds hardly a prize to be won."

"Well I did fuck you little wolf, so I would hardly call that good taste. You're not even in Caroline's class," He snarled.

"Touched a nerve did I? Hayley do realise she won't stay with you? That you can never work? You're a bit of excitement that will soon wear off. She probably has no other suitors inline so you'll do. You and I **both** know that she is too goody goody to stay with the likes of you."

Klaus grabbed her by the throat. "It's really none of your business, little wolf. I didn't ask for the running commentary and if it weren't for the fact that you are my daughters mother, then your heart would be ripped out. But make no mistake Hayley, you are not my equal and I will end you if you push too hard. Think on that." He released her then and watched her gasp for breath.

"What of Elijah", she asked glaring.

" Argh yes my big brother who loves little poor tales like you. Do you honestly think he would pick you over his family? I'm his brother. The bond we share can not be broken by a nobody like you. Now where is this meeting taking place?" He asked his tone demanding.

"The church," she muttered weakly.

"Fantastic! he smirked then vamped towards the church. Hayley followed closely behind.

Once there he opened the big wooden doors yet saw an empty room.

" It appears your sources were false, he snapped in Hayley's direction. It looks quite deserted. Was this another feeble attempt to appear useful?"

Just then his head seared with pain and his vision went black. He staggered to the floor and collapsed, blood seeping from his nose. He sank into oblivion, realising that something was terribly wrong.

"Thank you Hayley," a woman said stepping out of nothingness. Suddenly the room was full of people.

"He can't know, said Hayley panicking. He will end me if he knows I've helped you."

"Don't worry child, I just need a few minutes in his head. I'll give you an alibi. You can have this traitor and rip her throat out," she said flinging a girl in Hayley's direction.

"Make it look good Hayley and you will appear to be his saviour. she stared down at Klaus' body. My precious son, let me look inside your complicated thoughts."

She stood staring hard, muttering incarnations over his still form. Suddenly, an evil smile appeared on her face. She brushed away his curls from his face, as she had when he was a boy.

" You do have a weakness, one I intend to exploit. You've made it easy by having her brought here. Now is not the time. I must leave you to wake. There is worse pain than death and you will soon experience this."

With that she was gone and Klaus stirred. Hayley quickly ripped out the girls throat as Klaus woke.

"What happened? He hissed taking in the scene.

"We were ambushed by this witch. She thought you were alone and she could take you to Esther. I caught her unawares and tortured her for information. Esther is after you and will not stop until she has destroyed you."

Klaus cocked his head, something didn't sit right. His mother knew better than to send one witch, unless he wasn't really the prize she was after. His thoughts flew to Caroline and he vamped away, back to where he had seen her last. Hoping he was being paranoid.

"Go Hayley, a whispered voice entered the church. If you do not you will be accused."

"Promise me you will get rid of him so I can be with my daughter."

"I will get rid of him, what I have planned for him will leave him in no fit state to stand against you. He may be unable to die but I can immobilise him. The plan is in motion, I will call when I'm ready for the next stage."

Hayley vamped towards the courtyard, she needed to be near Elijah. After her chat with Klaus she realised she was on dangerous ground, especially now that blond bitch was here. She smiled to herself, if the plan went as it should, then soon she wouldn't have to put up with her much longer. Klaus would be gone for good from her and hopes life. She hoped Elijah would understand and follow them, but she would need to be sure before involving him.

"Caroline, Klaus shouted. Caroline?"

"Just a second, she shouted."

His relief was palpable. He was being a paranoid idiot. He walked to her room and met her just outside the now mended door. She smiled at him then. She looked edible.

"Hey, she said what..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as his mouth melded to hers. He branded her with a hot searing kiss that gave her no doubt as to who was in charge. His tongue demanded entry and as she let him, his hands gripped her hair hard, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Now where were we? He whispered into her ear, causing her body to shiver and her knickers to get wet.

He pushed her back into her room and closed the door. He grasped the thin material on her strappy top and ripped it off. It lay in tatters on the floor and his eyes devoured her. Her breathing began to get shallow as she saw the look of hunger in his eyes. He ripped off her bra and once again started on teasing her nipples with his mouth. She moaned and felt his tongue lavish her. He grinned against her and ripped off her remaining clothes whilst throwing her on the bed.

"You smell delicious sweetheart, last chance love. If you want this to stop you need to say now. If not there is in going back. I will have you and you will be mine."

She didn't answer, instead she reached for his belt and pants and ripped them off freeing his hard cock.

He growled, "right answer."

His tongue and mouth were on her again then, moving down in biting kisses all the way to her navel. In one rapid movement he had her pussy pressed against his mouth and sucked hard on her clit. She let out a scream and came all over his face. He licked his lips and then set about making it happen again. He plunged his fingers into her wet heat finding that special spot inside her. She clenched hard on his fingers and he started to finger fuck her hard. The noises she made were animalistic and made the wolf inside him want to come out to play. He held back knowing that she needed a more gentle approach until later. Her body was shaking, he knew her next release was imminent. He stimulated her clit then along with his fingers and sent her hurtling into the abyss of orgasmic bliss. She came repeatedly as his fingers stroked and stroked until she begged him to stop.

He pulled off his shirt and positioned his hard cock at her swollen wet entrance. The look she sent him sent tingles down his spine.

"What do you want me to do with this cock, Caroline, he said stroking it slowly. A bead of precum dripped out and he spread this over the head watching Caroline watch Him.

"I want it inside me Klaus." She said her voice hoarse after all the screaming.

"I want to hear you beg Caroline,"

"Please Klaus, Please Fuck me."

"As you wish love, he said thrusting into her in one solid movement. She groaned as she felt him fill her up.

"God love you feel so tight. This pussy is mine, so wet and tight all for me."

She started to pant then. He pulled out slowly then thrust back in causing her to cry out more. He then set a pace that had her racing towards climax. He felt her walls begin to quiver around his cock.

"Come on love, cum on my cock."

She came then screaming his name, her release sent him over the edge. He saw stars and felt his cum spurting into her in relentless jets. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her forehead.

"Wow, just wow, she whispered. My memory didn't do you justice."

He chuckled his fingers tracing the outline of her face.

She shifted then and he pulled out of her. He lay down next to her pulling her body to his to cuddle.

"How did the meeting go, she asked.

"Not well, he sighed. I got ambushed. It was a good job Hayley was there or it would have been worse. My mother underestimated me and sent only one of her minions."

Caroline turned then and looked at him, "be careful Klaus, something doesn't sit right with that. Maybe it's jealousy that Hayley has had you first but I don't trust her. She's a devious backstabbing bitch and only does things for her own end."

"I'll watch out for her love. Don't worry. Now rest sweetheart. We have a busy time ahead. I plan on throwing a party that this town has never seen before with you at its helm. I also plan on ravishing you more so you need to get your energy up." He said winking,

"Well the planning should be easy enough, as you well know I can plan and host a party. But what's the occasion?"

"Introducing you to my minions. You will need to be extra careful though love. I can't be killed but you can and it was my first worry today that harm would come to you."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself,"she said.

He listened and her breathing became even and he realised she was asleep, he turned her around then and snuggled his face into her hair.

He whispered to the night "I can't lose you Caroline, it will be the end of me."


End file.
